Blonde Love
by Love-LeoxRaph-Rage
Summary: Have you ever wondered how England spends his 4th of July? How about if America visits? Or even France? Maybe even that guy who no one seems to know  Canada , what if England got so wasted and all 3 came. What do you think would happen? WARNING! YAOI!
1. Drunken Bar Nights

**Ok I'm taking a break from TMNT for a bit and the stories are now put on HOLD, I just wanna get this idea out of my head then I'll start them up again, cause this'll only have 5 chaps. Also… This is my first Hetalia fanfic~ Hope you enjoy! :D WARNING! WARNING! YAOI! FrCanUkUs! (FrancexCanadaxEnglandxAmerica!)**

England was starting to regret going to the bar, not because that he knew he would get dead on drunk- no he didn't really care about that. But what he did care about that he came alone on one of the worst days of his life! 4th of July, and he was also a bit flustered that July 1st had past... he knew he should've said something to Canada, but he didn't have it in him.

And same thing with today. He couldn't face his former charge- not on this day, and usually he would be at his house and get hammered there, but he just didn't feel like it this year. Also because France would annoy the bloody hell out of him around this time of year!

England shook his head slightly while smiling at this, France was still a frog but he was also one of his only er... friend. England swallowed all of the whiskey in his shot glass and softly put it on the table and sighed. His drunken state wasn't as much help as it used to be, maybe because he was well... getting pretty lonely.

England didn't like admitting things like these even to himself, but either way he just shrugged it off.

"Oi bar tender, another glass if you would be so kind!" the tall man nodded and poured him another full glass. And as soon as he poured it the blonde English man shot glass, he again swallowed all of it down, as it slightly stung his throat.

He exhaled deeply and leaned down on the bar table. His eyes were wide awake but his spirit was tired, tired of being mistreated, tired of being abandoned, tired of being used! Tired of... of having no one and being bitter. Life just loved to pick on poor UK. England soon heard fireworks as he turned his head to the side slightly to the right to stare out the window.

He glared at the sight of the red, white and bloody blue!(Even if they were his nations colors too- but still!) Why would any git celebrate 4th of July in England! Could it be... no, its probably just a few tourists or something. England averted his gaze from the gut churning sight.

England closed his eyes and tried to think of something pleasant. Anything, anything BESIDES America and Canada as youngsters! And BESIDES the times he and France were well... friends as children and other rare times. He was alone and did not want to sulk on old times. Then a moment in time popped into his head, and with that a huge grin plastered on the English mans face.

"My pirate days~" Arthur practically purred this, and he then thought of when his biggest mission in life was to claim everything- all the seven seas were his! (To him they were) As he was lost thinking of the time he took Spain captive, a blonde man with a rose snaked his arms around England's waist instantly snapping him out of his trance.

His face lit up like Christmas lights and he glared at France.

"F-F-Frannnce! W-What tha b-bloody hell!" England started thrashing but not so much as to cause too much attention to them.

"Ah-hahaha! Arthur, Arthur, Arthur! What are you doing here mon amour? It is a beautiful night, a night for young lovers to do what young lovers do!" France had put on his 'rape-face' and puckered his pink lips close to England's face. And with this England thrashed even more (with a cute blush covering his face) now causing attention to come to them.

"H-How the bloody hell did you know I was here?" The English man yelled still thrashing.

"Ohh haha! A wittle birdy called me~" England looked and saw the bartender giving a weak smile as England cursed under his breath. Most of the bartenders in England knew to call France if England was so drunk that he wouldn't be even stable enough to drive- ESPECIALLY on 4th of July.

"I see, well you bloody frog, you can leave, I do not need your help with anything. So GO." England looked away fearing his eyes would betray him, though it wasn't his eyes but his voice. France smiled a sincere smile that went away and replaced with a seductive grin.

"Aww how courageous~! Petite little Arthur is acting brave! Non?" slight sarcasm was in the Frenchman's voice.

"Its not acting! And in fact, why WOULD I have to act brave? Hm? Why just because of those two little ungrateful gits? I don't give a bloody FUCK about either- OR that they became independent so why don't you put a sock in it _**frog!**_" England didn't realize how high his voice was raised.

"HEY! Who're you call'n a GIT?" And as both France and England turned around America was seen tackling both blondes to the ground.

"Hahahahaha! That was fun! Hey frenchie I got it from here, I can take England home now, thanks- see ya!" America was waving France off while still laying on top of England who was gasping for air as America's weight felt heavier than ever!

"Gah! Bloody hell America? Get your FAT ass off me you bastard!" Arthur said elbowing said American who in turn half heartedly scowled at the other blonde.

"Fat? I am not fat!" He sat up and pulled his shirt up to reveal toned abs as he still straddled the blushing Englishman.

"Oh ho ho, ma chère America~ You are indeed a wii bit chubby!" Francis chuckled lightly at this as he got up and started dusting his self off.

"Screw you both I am NOT fat! That's why my country pwns you BOTH!" As Alfred spoke this he waved his arms around comically.

"Sacre Bleu! That is non true~"

"I- can't... b-breat..h..."

"... England? Dude you ok?"

"Ah! Get your chubbyness off of him!" France pushed America onto the hard wooden floor and helped England up. England stood and brushed the dust off his pants as America jumped up and glared at France while re-adjusting his glasses.

"How did YOU know that England was here~? Hmmm? Last time I checked, today is your birthday isn't it? Shouldn't you be out lighting those death bombs of fireworks and eating burgers gras' (fatty)~?"

"Japan told me!" America pointed to said nation who rose his newspaper up to try in vain to cover his self.

"...Ano, I forgot Nihon was here..." England rubbed the back of his neck and sighed and straightened up as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"U-Um, E-E-England-san? I also came... with Kumatatsu, and I h-heard what you said... I'm sorry I don't want you to feel negative feelings towards me, you know I'll always be grateful to you right?" Canada felt a blush creep up on his face and England turned slightly surprised.

"Oh! C-Canada your here too? I'm sorry I didn't notice you were here..." England felt guilt rush over him. That and a dizzy spell, from that amount of beer he was lucky to be standing- yet his speech and train of thought remained in tact. Strange but useful.

"Whoa dude I didn't even notice you here! But you and beardy over there can just go on home, cuz I can take care of the old man, kay?" France, Canada, and America all started bickering towards one another totally ignoring the bushy brow'd nation. England glared at the American, the Frenchman, and the Canadian then walked towards the exit stumbling slightly. "I'm out of here, goodbye you bloody... y-you bl-bloody waannk...waaannnkerrrs..." England felt himself falling as he started losing his vision. "Iggy!" "Arthur!""England-san!"

That was all England heard before he fell unconscious.

To Be Continued!

**XD Hope you like it so far, cuz soon things will get more interesting! : )**


	2. Waking Up From a Nightmare Into A Dream

I felt myself coming back from the blackness of my slumber. I yawn and say groggily

"A-America? France... Canada?" I wiped my eyes and saw the three men standing over me... a little too close.

"Will you all back up? Bloody hell it feels like I'm a bug under a microscope!"

"Ahh seems like we had anything to worry about~ Angleterre is fine~!"

"Yes but France... England, he could've been ill, his stocks have been going down- it also didn't help that you and America kept fighting over where we'd take him..."

"Hey dude, he's fine! And at least we took him to your house you should be skipping and singing some weirdo Canadian song!"

I glared at them then I sat up rubbing my temples feeling a dizzy spell falling over me.

"Uhg... I hate this day... why are YOU here especially America?" I rose a eyebrow suspiciously since he never does anything for my benefit why would he start TODAY of all days? The day he oh so loves to brag about like a bloody idiot.

"Well, its cuz you NEVER visit me on this day and I wanted to see you! Dude you shouldn't be such a sore loser-" I felt myself fall a bit more into despair... why does he act like such a arse sometimes? But he was cut off by Canada hitting him on the back of his head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that Mattie?"

"Because your being rude! You know how England feels about this day.."

"Hehehe good job Mattieu~ Now you and you brother go outside like good boys! Me and Arthur have something to _talk _about~"

I gave the frog a look and he kept his 'Rape-Face' look on.

"Touch me Frog and I'll start another 100 years of war! Nhg!" I held my side, it was hurting again... damn you 4th of July! DAMN INDEPENDENCE DAY!

"Oui~ Oui~ You are in non condition to fight Angleterre~ Just lay back and..."

"Dude your so creepy..." America gets in front of him and leans in closer to me, and that just makes me a bit too nervous so I back up to the headboard... and he crawls on the bed until were right up to our noses!

"A-Al? Um Al, what're you doing to England...?" Canada said but I couldn't see him, and I'm pretty sure America just ignored him because of the intensity of his eyes he was looking for something.

"A-America? Would you mind... w-would you kindly b-back up a bit?" I tried to keep my breathing level steady but it was hard with how close he was and I could feel my face heat up.

"Hey! America! England said to back off!" France put a hand on America's shoulder but America was steady as a rock.

"Iggy... are you seriously sick or are you messing with me like that time you faked your death?" I blinked and glared at him

"I am NOT sick, and don't bring that up! I'm still mad at your response!" I kicked his chest and he finally retracted and I sighed getting up and going to the bathroom- with someone RIGHT behind me...

"Frog Face you'd better go away in the next 2 seconds or else you will become a women in the next 3 seconds!" He puts his hands up defensively

"Angleterre~ I was just going to make sure you wouldn't fall over and die~ I might get blamed for it!" _Suure_. Hell yes he would though, bloody Frog.

I slammed the door shut hearing a thud and some French words and him cussing.

"Serves that wine guzzling bastard right..." I walk over to the sink counter and run the water feeling the coolness of the liquid run over my skin and cease the burning feeling inside me from just that one splash to my face.

"I'm so... exhausted. Bloody July 4th... I better just kick those annoying pricks out and sleep until its August I mailed those twits gift for nothing..." I hear someone speak up from the door in a calm voice

"E-England? It's me, Canada... you remember who I am right?" I feel a twinge of guilt hit me. I do often forget the poor Lad, but I say nothing as silence hangs in the air crushing me as the droplets of water fall off my chin.

"Well...I thought you wouldn't answer, but could you come out? We have something we all want to tell you." I hate that Matthew still holds such a sweet and innocent tone, just as he did when he was a child, my gut says go to him, maybe maternal instinct but my mind yells for me to tell the git to shut his trap and for them all to get out.

Last time I listened to my mind, I lost Alfred to Francis, and Matthew eventually followed. Oh how we all grew so far apart still escapes me...

"Alright..." I wipe the remaining water off my face and prepare to face them, I usually don't get this worked up over them, but they were the people I once called 'family'. I take a deep breath and open the door and what I see amazes me, sickens part of me, and confuses me whole. "W-What the bloody hell?"


	3. People Can Surprise You

I looked at them before me, France with a serious look in his ocean eyed orbs, holding up one end of the cloth, America, having a bit of a disgruntled look. He was looking to the ground but then immediately looked up at me with determined eyes, piercing eyes the color of the heavens clouds holding on the other side, and Canada behind it holding it. Holding it with such a soft, kind smile and a bit flustered looking as well, probably because he put this together. The cloth they were holding up, was my flag. I didn't even know what they were up to, but it couldn't be good. I stepped closer and they all stared at me.

"A-Angleterre... Mattieu came to me and _him_, and revealed to us a very serious problem in the making..." France looked over to America who looked anxiously at me. He sighed and his eyes showed a bit of regret and some... longing? I couldn't tell but I stayed quiet.

"England, I know that you hate today. I mean really **hate** today..." He started drifting out, but then focused back on me his voice strong. "But I don't want you to spend all your days alone, Mattie told me about all the times you got drunk, and how you'd "curse" me, how you'd "curse" yourself. And how you hated Francis for helping me." He nodded to France "and so since were on the same boat, and think what you want dude, we care about you still."

I couldn't believe what America was saying. I glanced at all three of them, then I looked at the sweet, kind, neglected child whose still loyal to me after all these years.

"Canada..." I walked towards him but stopped feeling his stare intense a bit as he nodded in Americas direction then Frances and at the same time they all dropped my flag revealing a large cloth material with one part painted like Americas flag, then Canada's, then mine, then Frances. It was like a explosion of all our flags together.

"Arthur, I may be a bit resentful towards you for always caring about America more, giving him more attention... but you and Francis still did a pretty good job. Whenever I look at my people, how far we've come, how strong we've become, I just feel thankful we have all the culture we do have." I feel a lump in my throat that I can't seem to swallow, my eyes prickle feeling like tears my spill over, I clutch my shirt. Pride swelling up, they think...I'm important- I am important to them, _them_! My _family_!

I walk over to them, feeling a bit of a smile coming. They engulf me and hold me, wrapping me up in their blanket of love. I close my eyes enjoying the embrace... but then feel confused as I'm pushed on the bed a pair of handcuffs on both my wrists, "What's this?" I was about to sit up with France and America quickly handcuffed me to the bed posts and Canada did the same quickly with my ankles, what's going on?

"I'm sorry Angleterre, but we realized something else as well." Frances words were cold, distant, and a bit perverted. Not good. My eyes widen as they all surround me and he finishes "you still hold onto that cute little picture of us having a family. But Arthur, look at them!" He points to America and Canada who are stripping off their shirts to show the identical muscular chest underneath and I feel a blush creep across my face. "They are not children any more." He then starts unzipping his trousers and I really feel panic coming.

"W-Wait! W-What are you three planning to do to me? L-LET ME GO NOW! Stop this nonsense at once!" I tug and arch trying to break free but feel my ankles and wrists cut and bruise at this and soon calm down as France crawls on me removing his shirt. America comes around to my side and grabs my chin rather forcefully "O-Ow Lad stop! Aren't you s-supposed to be the Hero or something?" A spark of hope happens when his eyes spark. But it comes crashing down when he leans in taking of Texas and whispers

"I am. You're dying in the past and its coming up to a resentful future. Iggy, if you stay like this, if you keep seeing me as a child... you'll regret it and be miserable. So I _am_ saving you!" Canada gets between my legs and pulls off my belt easily tossing it aside.

"Same for me, you will remember me after this." His eyes are fierce, his tone sending chills in my spine. I look at them again, feeling reality overcome me. Bloody Hell.


End file.
